Frequently, a print provider will issue an image quality warning based on static information of the image. For example, a print provider may require a minimum quality threshold of 300 dots per inch (dpi) for the horizontal resolution of an image to be printed. When an image quality is determined to be below the threshold, the print provider can issue a warning or reject the image for printing. While a particular threshold can vary among providers, it is typically determined by best practices and/or by the experience of the print provider. Such static quality thresholds do not take into consideration an intended use of the printed image.